Happily Ever After
by PurpleLove123
Summary: This story takes place in the future. A teen named Mikan is struggling with her life. She plays a fantasy game that is strangely similar to her own life. She gets to go through a new version of her life and make decisions that will change her forever...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone~  
>This is my new story.<br>I'm sorry for the delay on my other stories,  
>but I'll try to update as soon as possible.<br>In the meantime,  
>Enjoy my story, Happily Ever After...<p>

**Happily Ever After...**

**Ch. 1 - The Game**

MIKAN

A bell jingled as I opened the door and stepped in. It was dim inside, the only light being a small lamp hanging from the ceiling. The lobby was a small room with two wooden chairs and a table on one side, and a door next to a desk on the other. The woman who was sitting behind the desk looked up as I walked towards her. I handed her a small piece of paper that said, "Free Admission to the Game Room for 5 Hours. Valid only on Sunday, February 16, 5013." She read it quickly and then nodded her head wordlessly towards the door near her. I nodded back, and entered the room.

It was brighter there, but not from lamps or windows. Games were scattered throughout the seemingly never ending room, their bright screens lighting up the darkness. I looked around, bewildered by the numbers of the softly whirring machines. I softly whispered, "Scan." A red laser beam shot out of my eye and swiftly scanned the room. Soon, I had a map of the game room in my head. "Just in case I get lost." I muttered.

Then, I walked towards the nearest game and looked at it. The screen was covered in fluorescent letters that read, "Aliens from Outer Space are attacking our Galaxy! Fight and Defeat the Aliens! Touch the screen to play." I shook my head. I was sick of fighting and killing aliens or some other space creature. I visited the other machines that were near the entrance, but seeing nothing of interest, I began to wander aimlessly through the room. I passed several teens like myself who were already deep into their adventures.

Presently, I found myself in a corner of the room that was completely dark and didn't seem to have any games. I was about to turn around when I saw a faint glow. I walked towards it, curious, and found myself in front of a large game that was covered by a curtain. I pulled it off and the sheet fell to the ground in a heap. It revealed a game was new and shiny, as if it had never been used. It was a fantasy game called Happily Ever After, with knights and castles and princesses and giants. I smiled. This was the one I wanted to play. I stepped towards it and touched its giant screen as the bright light enveloped me…


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a bit short...  
>O well. :)<br>Please enjoy

**Ch. 2 - Fantasy Land**

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in a small grassy meadow with green trees. I looked around in wonder. So this was what Earth had looked like long ago. It was so beautiful! I sniffed as a warm breeze brought the sweet scents of flower blossoms to me.

If only Earth had survived the War of Wars. Since that planet had been demolished and the human race had all moved to a new galaxy, people had only seen dreary dark skies and pouring rain day after day after day. Trees and grass and flowers had soon faded away to become nothing but figures of imagination. I smiled as the sun's golden rays warmed me. The sun was also something of legend. Of course our planets also had a source of light, but it was much smaller and was often covered by the mysterious fog that never went away.

I looked down and saw a piece of paper lying in front my feet. I picked it up cautiously and read it:

"Thank you for choosing to play our game. You have several missions to perform to complete this game. First, find the castle. You will find your next mission there."

I breathed a sigh of frustration. How the heck was I supposed to find a castle in this wilderness? They could have given me a few more details! I walked out of the clearing in a huff and found myself standing on a hill. My breath caught in my throat as I saw a small village and a huge castle behind it in the dista- … Oh, a castle. I snorted. Well, if all the missions were this easy, this game would be a breeze.

"This better get harder! I want some challenges." I shouted at the sky to no one in particular. As I turned toward the village, I thought I saw a flash in the corner of my eye. I whirled around but there was nothing. I shrugged, must have been my imagination. I put it out of my mind and set towards the castle that had seemed to come out of a fairy tale.

Well, now that I look back on that day, I really wish I hadn't said that…


End file.
